School Festival's Surprise
by Anaca
Summary: At World W Academy, we have a school festival, and a major event in it. Who knew that this time it'd be a competition - and the prize is England being your servant for a week? Who could resist? Tinge of World/UK, but the winner will be...? Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

A new story~ Agh, I have all these half-finished plot bunnies written down. This is the first one that's coming into existence (=.=')/

For those who have read my latest 'Spamano' chapter labeled 'Fuck', I have great news! My friend didn't mean for the text to be that way, he's still alive, and he went to a therapist the next day :D. Goodness, I am extremely relieved.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did there'd be a major amount of WORLD/UK (bwahaha UK is everyone's UKe), something I have a kink for. And is in here.

School Festival's Surprise Competition Chapter One

"Attention, all students of World W Academy!" A black-haired nation called out into a microphone from the center of the school's auditorium stage.

The students who were confusedly conversing with each other one by one grew silent and stared at the speaker.

"Is that…Japan!" Germany muttered, putting his glasses on to get a better look.

"Ve~ It's Japan! I wonder what he did for the school festival today!" Italy cried out, standing up and leaning forward to wave his hand energetically, grinning when Japan caught his eye and gave a small wave back.

"Don't do that; you'll fall." Germany pulled the Italian back by the scruff of his shirt. "What I'm wondering is _why_ he called us out during the festival. My wurst will cool if we take too long."

"Look! He's speaking again!"

"To everyone here, welcome to the Academy's school festival! As usual, every festival, we have a major event which is chosen by the majority of the student's votes."

This statement caused an uproar of ideas.

"I bet you it's the athletic contest!"

"I voted for the 'All girls wear a maid outfit for a day' one."

"_Maybe it'll be a public wedding between big brother and me…?"_

Germany shivered and inched away from that voice.

"Quiet, please!" The crowd fell silent and the German was pleasantly surprised over how well Japan could handle the audience.

"This time, in a major stroke of luck, I have managed to obtain something else entirely that will interest you all far more than what the majority voted for – which was the 'Drink alcohol and crash the women's dorm' idea."

There were a few smacks right then, probably from various women.

However, a lot more voices cried out, "What the hell's better than _that!"_

"Suisu-san, please come forward." With that command a side-door opened and Switzerland came out, carting a large box in front of him. He stopped right next to Japan and held a rope loosely in one hand.

"What I am planning for you all is…" the Swiss pulled the rope and the box collapsed, revealing a figure on a chair. Slowly people gasped as they saw who it was. Germany stood up to see over the heads of nations standing up and his eyes widened as well.

"…a whole entire _week_ of Igirisu-san being your personal servant!"

England was indeed on that chair, though not willingly. It seemed as though someone had stripped him of his shirt and tied him up with rope, also tying a gag around his mouth. His eyes watered as he struggled to get out of his bonds, but his hands were bound behind the chair so nothing much could be done. Though struggling valiantly, the nation could not escape and the only thing that happened was that a nice sheen of sweat appeared on his chest.

"…Ve?" Italy leaned back in disappointment. "What kind of prize is –"

He was interrupted by people rising from their seats and shouting – though not the kind of angry, cheated, and accusing yelling.

This kind of yelling held willing and excited tones.

"That guy stole my fish! I still need to pay him back!"

"I want some payback for my Armada!"

"Mon Dieu, Angleterre _mine_ for a day! What a wonderful thought!"

"_DAT ASS!"_

"Okay then!" Switzerland took the microphone from Japan and spoke into it. "All students who want to be in the contest go to the school's outdoor track field! A-And the fee is five dollars! Go now!"

Many students shot up from their seats and ran for the doors, pushing and shoving.

"V-Ve…" Italy quavered, hugging Germany tightly around his stomach. "I thought I would get run over! Who knew that England was so popular, what with his horrible food!"

"All other students go to the bleachers in the gym." Switzerland told the remaining 20 students and then turned off the microphone.

"I never knew we were going to charge them," Japan said quietly, smiling minutely at Germany and Italy as they waved goodbye.

"We weren't. It was a spur of the moment, and I need some money."

"It was a good idea, though." Japan walked over to England, who had stopped struggling. He untied the gag and said, "See? I told you that you were extremely popular."

"I never wanted to find out like this, especially when I'm going to be someone's servant for a bloody _week_!" he hissed back angrily. "Half of those people want my head for something I did in the past! Imagine what they'll do to me!"

"Oh, don't worry. Those people will never get far in the competition. I'll make sure of that."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. But…" England glowered at the other island nation. "You can't make me do this! I can just run away!"

"No you can't." A wicked shadow crossed Japan's face. He leaned forward and whispered something into the Englishman's ear.

England's mouth dropped open. "How did you -?"

"I have my secrets and sources, Igirisu-san," the Japanese smiled thinly. England glowered at him for a few seconds, but then sagged down in the chair, giving up.

"You owe me."

"Not if I join the competition as well!" Japan said cheerfully, and then nodded at Switzerland. "I trust you to take it from here, Suisu-san."

"Of course." Switzerland carted England away as the Japanese exited the stage and headed towards the doors that lead to the track field.

"Wait – you're joining too! Oi, Japan! You better not be doing this to me! JAPAAAAAAN!"

* * *

A/N – _DAT ASS._

So, in this story here are the people who are joining in the competition:

1/3 – People who want revenge

1/3 – People who want sexytimes with England (well…that's everyone, innit? Well, I mean people who _only_ want sexytimes with England.)

1/6 – People who like England

1/12 – People who want to save England from a cruel fate

1/12 – People who want to get out of debt or want a favour

Ultimately, a person from each of those categories will be pitted up against each other! (Though everyone who likes England will be in the final rounds - ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I – I can't believe that Japan is making me do this!" England spluttered angrily at the outfit held in his hands. He warily looked around and saw nothing that could help him get out of the dressing room. There was no choice but to follow the strict orders that neutral-faced Switzerland commanded.

He faced the facts: this year, the strict school board had _somehow_, beyond all odds, had gone along with Japan's plan to host a competition between nations for their school festival.

Worst of all, the prize for winning was England himself. A whole entire _week_ of the Brit being your personal servant!

England shivered at the perverse implications of that phrase. He vividly remembered the sheer mass of nations who had ran up and decided to join in this contest. Even more so he remembered Japan lightly commenting the fact that he would join in as well.

And just a few seconds ago he was pushed into a dressing room by Switzerland with an outfit tagged 'Naked Butler'.

If England knew his thoughtless statement weeks ago would cause this kind of ruckus, he would never have admitted that one fact he kept close to his heart…

* * *

_A few weeks ago…_

"C'mon, France, open it!" Sealand urged on, jabbing his finger at the locker which seemed to be bulging with envelopes.

"Be patient, child! Okay, I'm going to open it," the Frenchman said, rubbing his hands together and ignoring England's snort and Sealand's protest of, "I'm not a child! I'm at _least_ 60 years old!"

Today was the day people dreaded and looked forward to, depending on how attractive they were – Valentine's day, the day where people gave chocolates to their objects of affection. France, England, Japan, and Sealand crowded around the Frenchman's locker, anticipating the moment where he would open his locker so obviously filled with gifts and watch the literal avalanche of goodies fall out.

_Women are truly scary_, England thought as he watched France struggle to open his locker overflowing with little pink envelopes and cute frilly bags of chocolate. Of course, most of the gifts in there were given by men, but how would England know that?

The Brit roared in laughter when the door finally came free and a whole load of Valentines goodies fell on top of France, a few bags opening and covering the Frenchman in melted chocolate.

"Yay!" Sealand cheered. "That was so cool!"

"Well, now that that's done," the Frenchman said (as if he _wasn't_ covered in chocolate), standing up and wiping the chocolate off his face. "Let's see what _Angleterre_ has in his locker."

"You _know_ that I won't have anything in there, frog," England spat viciously. "You just want to laugh at the fact that I have nothing today!"

"Now, don't be like that," France said smoothly, already walking towards England's locker. "It could be your lucky year! Right, _Japon_?"

"Yes, it could be your lucky year," the quiet nation repeated, obediently agreeing with France.

"Now, don't just agree with this twat! Don't you have your own opinion?"

"I do have an opinion: Furansu-san's!" (1)

England sighed and tried to convince Japan to get his own opinion.

* * *

While the two island nations talked (and one micro-nation walked away in search of his friend Latvia), Francis quickly broke through England's locker and peeked through.

His mouth quirked when he saw the small mound of chocolates and gifts that sat cheerily atop of the Brit's textbooks. Contrary to what England believed, he received Valentine gifts every year. Thing was, France made sure he never found out.

Looking around quickly, he discreetly took the goodies and stuffed them into his pockets, planning to look through and see just _who_ would try and mess with _his _Anglettere;_ his_ lovely, cute, ravishing prey.

After all, the first step to seducing someone is to get rid of the competition, _oui_?

* * *

England and Japan continued their conversation, unaware that France had just walked off, whistling a merry tune (with two rather suspicious bulges in his blazer pockets).

"Ne, Igirisu-san?"

"Yes, Japan?"

"Why do you think so negatively about Valentine's? As Furansu-san said, this year could always be your lucky year and you could get chocolate from a secret admirer," after he said this, Japan shuffled his feet and coughed into his fist.

"It's probably not going to happen, Japan," England walked to his locker and opened it. He looked inside, heaved a huge sigh, and moved away to show the locker devoid of envelopes and chocolates. "See? Well, of course – no one would ever, ever like a crabby, old, and irritable nation like me! And apparently my eyebrows are a major turn-off, as said by Seychelles." He attempted a weak smile to show that he was 'fine'.

Not really listening, Japan took a peek too and frowned when he caught a whiff of chocolate in the locker. "Are you sure you didn't get any chocolates?"

"Of course! Otherwise why would my locker be empty? I'm just not liked…"

At this statement, the Asian nation raised a thin eyebrow. From all the conversations he has overheard (being quiet has its benefits), England was actually very popular and was the sight of many nations in this school. He was even one of the choices in the school's poll of 'Cutest Nation' (2), and had gotten most of the votes, if Japan recalled correctly. Oh – but then they didn't announce that England won the poll because he was a man, and the poll was focused on women nations, so the winner was actually Liechtenstein.

Japan dimly wondered if Switzerland threatened people to vote for her. Well, the girl _was_ cute, so he didn't need to do so, but still…

"Well then…" Japan rummaged in his bag and took out a small bag filled with sweets and chocolate and tied up with a small ribbon. "You can have this, Igirisu."

"Oh! Really!" In his surprise England neglected to notice that Japan had forgotten to add '-san' to his name; however the Japanese did, and two blotches of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes, you can have it, Igirisu_-san_. Consider it a – a, token of…" as he struggled for the right word, the Brit gently took the bag and supplied, "Friendship?"

"Yes, friendship. Thank you – I guess I'm not as good at English as I thought," Japan gave a small nervous laugh, knowing that contrary to what he just said; he was extremely fluent in English.

"Well, thank you Japan! I'll be sure to get you something for your White Day, then," England gave the other a wide, genuine smile and Japan had to turn away to hide his embarrassed blush.

"It's nothing, really!"

"Sure…well, why do you have this, anyways? Were you going to give it to someone else?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing of consequence," Japan assured, knowing that the bag was right where it was supposed to be, in the hands of the Brit.

"Well then! Thank you again! I'm sure that you have to go put your bag away as well, you I'll see you in maths class!"

"Y-Yes, I'll see you," Japan turned around and half walked and half ran to his locker, heart pounding loudly in his chest and face no doubt flushed.

_K-Kawaii!_ He thought. _How in the world does he think he isn't loved? I should do something about that…_

At that moment, the seed of a glorious plan was planted in Japan's brain.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

"Alright, Switzerland, I'm ready to get out of here!" England called out loudly, tugging at his collar, conscious of the breeze around his usually clothed thighs and chest.

He gave a quick glance at the mirror and found his gaze glued to it. Just what the bloody _hell_ was he wearing! Why did he agree to wear this!

The neutral nation opened the dressing door, saying nothing about his attire, and escorted the Brit to the gym.

Entering, the Brit stifled a gasp and Switzerland muttered, "What a waste of money."

In the central of the gym was a large and thick clothesline, stretching from one side of the gym to the other, a little bit higher than the tallest nation. Dangling about two feet from each other on the line were rolls of bread, though they all were of different sizes and shapes.

From a distance the pair could see a nation trying to reach a roll of bread.

Switzerland swiftly pulled out his gun and shot at the ground next to the nation, yelling "No eating the bread!"

The nation jumped in the air and yelped, running back to the bleachers, crying, "Germany~~~! Save me!"

The Swiss rolled his eyes. So it was Italy – just _how_ did he know?

"Ah, so nice to see you in that outfit, Igirisu-san," another voice said.

The Briton turned around to face Japan, who smiled and said, "Well, do you like how this is going so far?"

"I don't like where this is going…at all. Why am I wearing this too?"

"You'll find out." At that vague answer, Japan took out a megaphone and raised it to his mouth. "All nations, you may now enter the gymnasium."

To England and Switzerland he said, "Both of you should go to the judge's table over there." The Japanese pointed to a table in the middle of the gym.

As the three sat down at the table (well, England ran to the table so no one would have to see his silly attire), about forty nations walked into the gym, talking amongst themselves, but then when they noticed England (and what he was wearing) they all whispered to their neighbor and stared. The Brit felt his face heat up and tried not to meet their stares, instead staring at the ceiling.

"Welcome to World W Academy's Festival! For the main event, we are going to have a competition, with the prize being Igirisu-san as the winner's servant for a week," Japan said smoothly into the megaphone.

A few nations in the stands clapped politely. Italy clapped enthusiastically.

"Before I tell you what we shall do for the first round, I'll give you some motivation: have you seen Igirisu-san yet? That outfit is hard-to-find, and if you win I'll give you the outfit along with Igirisu-san!"

A wave of competitive vigor went through the nations and more than a few grinned at the sight. The Brit groaned at the proposal Japan had just offered. He _knew_ he shouldn't have worn it! Just what kind of dirty fantasies were going through the nation's minds now!

England tried hard to not think about what the nations were witnessing: the legendarily uptight Brit, wearing nothing but an extremely short apron wrapped around his slender legs, and cuffs adorning his wrists and neck. He was glad that he was sitting down; else they would have a lovely view of his ass.

"Okay then, now for Round One – we'll start soft…" Japan gave a grin that you could interpret as wicked, if you didn't know Japan. Most of the nations knew that Japan could never be cruel though…right?

"…Just how many of you nations host Japanese game shows?"

* * *

A/N – Japan…Japan…those game shows kill me…

(1) – _Japan's opinion is France's opinion_ – Thanks to Alaisiagae for this idea!

(2) – _Cutest Nation poll_ – Okay, that just sounds just _strange_ to a non-Hetalia fan. 'Who is the Cutest Nation?' Well, I think that's going to be my next poll. Who's the cutest nation, guys?

Also, SPAAAAAIIIIIIIINN! Congrats on winning the World Cup!


	3. Awww, really?

Title: AWW, REALLY!

Dear dearest lovely readers who no doubt are doing to kill me dead for this message...

Okay, so...I haven't been able to go on ffnet for a while, ever since my last chapter was uploaded (SOB). So, imagine you sent me an amazingly long PM/review filled with love and care. So then, I'd receive it in my inbox and I'd able to read it. But I can't reply on ffnet. Because ffnet is blocked on both school computers and my house (SINCE THE END OF JULY, GEEZE), and there is absolutely NO WAY I'm using my friend's laptop to type up a chapter, or use it at all to write a reply. It shows ignorance of our friendship, and that would suck. Right now, a friend of mine is copying and pasting this message (using my account, SOB SOB SOB) into the little replying thingy. Then she shall send it, (hopefully not altering anything) and you shall recieve this message via her computer that isn't blocked on ffnet. But I don't wanna impose, so I won't have her copy+paste more than what she has to (SORRY~!). That's just too much. So sadly, no replies anymore, and no more chapters either, until I get my father to do something and unblock it. And I thought that the password would be really easy, since it's my father who blocked the site. HOWEVER, it's one of those word-password ones, so I have NO idea what the password for unblocking sites are, and he somhow did it for ALL sites (Mozilla, Chrome, Internet Exp, Safari, etc)  
I'm really sorry, darlins'~ But my dad is a horrible meanie (who thankfully didn't find out about my yaoi-lovingness and just blocked it out thinking I might stumble onto the 'bad stuff,' WHICH I ALREADY DID).

THEREFORE, FINAL LINE: NO REPLIES/CHAPTERS UNTIL I FIRGURE OUT WHAT TO DO. If you DO decide to send a random review to this, I can read it, but not reply. So...if it is nice, thank you. If it's filled with hate spamattacks, it's completely understandable that you would do that, and I do not blame you. But it wounds my faintly beating heart! /clutches chest dramatically/

On a lighter note, I'm in high school! The freshmen don't shut up! It's so strange~ -  
Uh, hello there. I'm Shannon. You know, the one who was kind enough to post this for Anaca? Yeah, you probably don't know me. (I'm nightwolfed on here, by the way.)  
Anyway, stop wasting your life reading Hetalia. Go read Harry Potter slash instead. Preferably of the Harry/Draco variety. That is, once you stop crying on your keyboard about Anaca not updating. Yes, I know you are, don't deny it. But do stop. It's unsightly and you're getting tears all over the keys. Disgusting. 


End file.
